


mr. tom darcy

by tomcuddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, pride and prejudice - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is somewhat like Mr. Darcy. In this chapter, readers will meet the original female character and her particular relationship with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a little strange as it will change perspectives. From first person to third.

“But why does he have to come along.” I ask as my friend, Jane, as she shoves one our last suitcases filled with clothes into the back of the trunk. Little snowflakes danced and twirled in the gray sky. The wind blew gently against our already red cheeks making them burn even more.

“Because, he’s a friend of Ben’s and it’s only polite.” Jane said closing the trunk after finally shoving the suitcase in.

It was the first day of winter and as tradition dictates, it meant that jane and I will be spending 5 days at Jane’s family cabin located right in the smack of lush forests and wilderness. It was 5 days of pure bliss for me as I was able to take time off of work and spend some quality catching up with my best friend. A moment where I can just bake cookies and drink a cup of coffee while watching the sunrise behind the glistening water from the frozen lake.

And definitely not the time where I am stuck with the oh-so-i’m-better-than-you, Tom.

“But i’m going to be miserable there. Can’t you see jane?” I ask, pleading. She gave me a glare. Hands on her hips, she finished off with her famous Jane look which means that the case was closed.

“Fine.” I huffed, my breath visible in the cold air.

I shoved my hands deeper into my pocket staring at the mansion in front of me. We were at snobby Tom’s place as he had generously offered to drive to the cabin in his rather exquisite expensive SUV.

Just then, Ben came out of the mansion doors, hands filled with luggage.

“Hello ladies!” He gave me a big smile and a little wink to Jane. They had been dating for the past few months and i’ve been gagging for the past few months.

Following him was the most difficult, boring, and egotistic man ever, Tom, also with hands full of bags and equipment.

He didn’t even bother with the polite greetings. He grumbled something under his breath as he himself tried shoving his luggage in the back of the trunk.

I took painfully slow footsteps towards the SUV, hating myself for signing up for 5 days with him and mentally preparing myself for the 4 hour car ride to the cabin.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the car ride there

“You’ve been driving for 1 and 1/2 hours now. It’s my turn.” Ben said to Tom as we exited the car for a restroom break at the local gas station.

“I’m fine.” Tom grumbled, looking to his feet. He crossed his arms and uncrossed his arms. Impatient.

I stared at him, intense hate building up from my gut. God, he just thinks that we’re all slow or something doesn’t he. We enter the store and I make sure to take my time looking through the shelves of snacks.

I look up from the shelf to see he staring at me. I glare back, holding my gaze. He looks away quickly.

I win.

I smirk and continue down the aisle looking for more chocolate covered peanuts.

We pay for our snacks and as we exit the store, Ben speeds up and manages to get in the drivers seat before Tom.

“I’m fine. Ben.” Tom says, slowly, taking his time to enunciate each word.

“Sorry man, i’m cutting you off.” Ben says buckling in. “Jane, you’re sitting beside me right?”

Jane looks towards me and I look back in horror. If Jane sits in the front seat. That would mean that Tom would have to sit with me in the back seat. Beside each other.

Oh for the love of god.

Jane mouths sorry as she takes the front seat.

I take my seat. Making sure i’m sitting as far away as possible from Tom. Luckily, Tom does the same, ignoring me and staring out the window. Occasionally, staring daggers at the back of Ben’s head.

I do the same.

A few minutes pass by and i begin to feel tired. my eyelids fluttering i close them to rest.

I wake up from a gentle bump on the road. My cheek is resting on something solid. An arm is wrapped tightly around my body. I shift slightly to readjust my head so i can get into a more comfortable position. I snuggle closely to the warm figure and breath in the heavy oak scent. I mold my body closer to the figure.

I snapmy head back and look up. Shocked to see Tom asleep and his arm around me.

I push back and he grunts waking up.

“What are you doing.” I accuse. Moving back to my corner space.

“What.” Tom looks confused, ruffling his curls. His eyes are still half closed.

Ben softly chuckles in the front while Jane snores lightly.

“stay away from me.” I turn my head towards the window to notice that we have arrived.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the cabin

“Ugh.” I said as i slumped down onto the big fluffy couches inside the gigantic cabin. Jane came from a wealthy family as well and since they had so much money on their hands, they decided to invest in a beautiful wooden cabin surrounded by lush forests and most importantly, near a lake. The cabin had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen and an enormous living space that was big enough for a couple of couches and a big screen TV.

“What you didn’t have a nice sleep on the ride here?” Ben asks, smiling and winking at me.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I glare back, stretching my arms above my head. I catch a glance at Tom as he piles his bags near the kitchen island. He looks at me momentarily but looks away, busied by an invisible speck of dust on his sweater.

He crosses his arms and takes a moment to survey his surroundings.

He probably thinks this cabin is too small and that his cabin in Switzerland or in Iceland would be much better. I smiled to myself as i thought about how pretentious he was.

“How about we put our bags away and we grab our boots for a little hike up by the hill?” Jane says already picking up her bags.

I yawned and water rimmed my eyes.

I was really tired and I couldn’t even imagine a hike in my condition.

“You guys go on without me. I wanna take a nap.” I say as i pick up my bags and walk towards my bedroom. The bedroom furthest away from Tom’s.

“Are you sure about that?” Ben asks but the smile on his face only tells me that he is more than happy that i chose to bail. He was probably hoping for some time to himself with Jane. Ew.

“Yes.” I say as i close the door tightly and climb into my bed. I pile on the pillows and find my eyelids growing heavier by the second.

I wake up to darkness and the bitter cold. I roll over to my side and pull my blankets up to my head. I was shivering.

Giving up the fight, i pile on layers of sweaters and wrap my comforter around my body as i walk into the hallway. The cabin was dark, meaning Jane, Ben, and Tom had not come back.

My feet are cold as they touch the freezing hardwood floor.

“I’m building the fire right now.”

I jump back and almost fall over the couch behind me.

“What the hell!” I yell as i untangle myself from the sheets to see Tom holding logs of wood.

“Sorry. I thought you knew.” He said as he walked past me towards the fire. He piled the wood in the fireplace and lit a match.

“I thought you were with Ben and Jane!” I exclaimed, still in shock. “You could have given me a bloody heart attack.”

“You look fine to me.” Tom says as he walks past me again towards the back of the cabin to retrieve more logs. The fire starts to grow and heat begins to fill the living room space.

you look fine to me, i mock. Twisting my lips and face to mock his seriousness.

What a jerk.

I pull off my comforter and throw it onto the couch. Walking into the kitchen, i grab a mug and start making myself a cup of hot chocolate. Thinking it would be nice, I grab another mug and start making a cup for Tom as well. He did build a fire afterall.

I stir in marshmallows as Tom finishes the fire and puts his hands on his hips.

“I made you a cup.”

He looks at me, not really sure what to do. He walks towards the island where the mug lays and picks it up for a sniff.

“It’s hot chocolate.” I say taking a longer sip.

He sips it once and thinking it was bearable, he begins drinking longer lips as well.

Stopping his mug half way, he stares at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tom says as he finishes his sip.

He locks eyes with me again and then looks down. Picking up a spoon to stir the sugar at the bottom.

“Seriously.”

Tom looks up with his baby blue eyes. “You have some foam on your upper lip is all.”

I wipe my lip with a napkin and blush.

“Thanks.” I say as i leave my mug in the sink. Tom puts down his mug and retires back to his bedroom.

I pull open the fridge and begin making dinner with the things we brought from home.


End file.
